Someone Not Worth the Guilt
by Write the Night Away
Summary: The Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs are just fighting but Blossom is getting too carried away, and when Brick refuses to fight her things go from bad to... worst. Only swearing, and a lot of it. Blood and violence. RATED M FOR A SAFETY
1. What Have I Done

**Ok guys, for those who are following the Fall this is for you. The Fall won't be updated for another week, sorry, I just am not inspired to continue it yet. IT IS NOT FINISHED OR DISCONTINUED OK! In the mean while i will write other stories. :)**

"Oh look at me, I am Brick. I am a complete douche-bag and I'll bone anything that walks!" Blossom said in a low voice, she had stolen Bricks hat and was wearing it like he does; with the strap forwards.

"Ok yea that's enough Blossom, he'll get mad," Bubbles warned her sister. 'Sometimes Blossom just lets Brick get to her too easily, hell the poor guy didn't even do anything. We were only called here because the boys just showed up.'

_Flashback_

_"HEY BLOSSOM WHERE ARE MY CHIPS!" Buttercup yells to her redhead sister sitting on the couch. _

_"Oh they are in th-" She is cut off by the Powerpuff Hotline ringing. "Yes Mayor, ok we are on it."_

_"What is it?" Bubbles said while popping her head from the kitchen. _

_"Rowdyruffs" she replies. "this is different, the Mayor says that the boys are just floating in the middle of town. Not doing anything..."_

_"Hey, fine we just tell them to go away and that's final, right." Bubbles says. "Bubbles since when has it ever been that easy with the boys!" Buttercup replies in a harsh tone. _

_"Well whatever it is, we need to go fix it." _

_Flashback ends_

"I'm with Bubbles, ok Blossom you had your fun, now lets stop." Buttercup says in a nervous tone.

"NO! I won't stop, this cock-mongaloid thinks he can go anywhere he wants, no he can't." Blossom yells back obvousily furious.

_Meanwhile at the boys_

"Uh what is she doing?" Butch says squinting at Blossom. "Oh fuck..."

"What, what is i- oh shit." Boomer says in a nervous tone.

Blossom was on the ground stompping on Brick's hat, until it was nothing but ripped up pieces of clothing.

They both turn to look at their brother, expecting him to blast off towards Blossom in a fit of rage but instead he just stood there unfazed.

"Wow," Boomer whispers into Butch's ear "he isn't going crazy."

"I know this isn't like Brick." He whispered back. "Lets watch..."

_Back to the girls_

"Are you fucking insane, he'll kill you," Buttercup yells as she watchs her 'leader' do what even she was afraid to do because of the consequences that would happen. "STOP!"

But she continues to stomp until it all torn up! She looks up at Brick with a smirk on her face that yells 'victory' and yells "what are you going to do now asswhip!"

Both Buttercup and Bubbles look at the boys expecting to engage them any second. But they just stood their doing nothing, surprised the 2 go up to check, while Blossom continues tp stomps the remains of Brick's hat even though there is nothing left.

"H-How come you're not attacking?" Bubbles asks in a scared tone.

"Because Brick isn't giving the order to attack." Boomer answers, "what why is there something wrong with him?" She asks.

"Don't know, we expected him to go apeshit. But nothing," Butch replies while flying over to Brick. "Hey what gives? You have a fever or something?" Butch asks while placing his hand on Bricks forhead.

"I'm fine," he says in so calmly that it's frighting. "So then why aren't we attacking the-"

"HEY What the fuck gives! I have been stomping that peice of shit for 10 minutes straight. Why isn't captian pussy-fag doing anything?" Blossom asks in a angry tone while pointing her finger at Brick.

Everyone looks at him, but he just shuts his eyes and sighs. "Meh, let's get out of here." He says, "wait what!" Everyone said sounding so confused, "wait we are leaving?" Butch asks, "I thought we were going to fight." Boomer also asks, Brick remains silent, turns around, and slowly floats away.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess you're a bigger pussy then I thought Brick." Blossom yells, "Blossom shut the fuck up, he's leaving!" Bubbles yells, you almost never hear Bubbles curse.

"Seriously Bloss, they are leaving. Just let them," Buttercup said agreeing on Bubbles's statement. "No, not until we fight!" She says as she charges at Brick full force.

"Hey faggot, watch out!" She yells but he just fazes away at the last second. "Come back and fight you dick!"

Brick appears and his brothers get ready to fight, but are stopped by him. He looks at Blossom and smirks, "Ugghhh!" She yells and charges at Brick again. He attempts to faze away again but she is ready for it this time.

She sonic jumps ahead and grabs his foot, pulls him towards her and round-house kicks him in the face! Brick fly downwards spiraling, before Blossom realised what she has done Butch fires wave after wave of energy balls at her, and while she blocks them all he charges at her.

"YOU BITCH!" He yells and starts to fight with Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer fly down to Brick to see what the damage was. Boomer rushs over to his brother while Bubbles is right behind him.

They look at Brick and see blood dripping from his hands which were placed over his left eye. "Brick what's wrong! BRICK!" Boomer yells as he fumbles around with his brother's hands trying to see what happened. "I-I'm f-fine" He replies but Boomer could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't.

"No you're not, Brick let me see," Boomer yells, Brick finally removes his hand and Boomer looks at him with a gasp. There is a huge gash going vertically through Bricks left eye. "Oh my god! BRICK!" Bubbles screamed, and that was the last thing Brick heard before fainting from loss of blood.

**Well there you go, I'm sorry for people who love the Fall and i promise that it will start up again next week! I SWEAR! :D Well i hope this will be able to hold you guys off and the next chapter is coming soon **


	2. The Damage

**Alright next chapter, that's all I have to say, Enjoy. **

_Brick's P.O.V_

_All I could hear were faint sounds of people chattering. _"...quickly, he's lossing alot of blood..." _My eyes open slightly and I look to see a man in a white coat looming over me. _

_I wanted to get up and fight but I felt so weak_, "... we need to... E.R right away..." _E.R? Why do I need to go to the E.R unless I have been hurt, ahh my vision is fading away. _

"... you're going to be ok, bro." _Boomer?_

_Normal P.O.V _

It's been 4 hours since Brick went to the room and he hasn't returned yet. Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom anxious wait the results.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Blossom asks, "I don't know, Brick has been hit pretty badly before but never has he bled." Boomer replied.

There was silence again, that is until the doctor came. " Excuse me can I please see, um, Butch and Boomer Jojo in private." He requests, Boomer and Butch get up and walk into the room with the doctor.

All the girls saw were the 3 silhouette and muffled voices, after watching for about 3 minutes there was a loud cry coming from Bricks room. The girls got up to find out what happened but are stopped by a nurse.

"I think he must have woken up during the surgery," she says as she takes out a clip board "well it turns out that during your fight when 'Blossom' kick Brick at the head, well after running some X-rays we have confirmed that a shard of from the supports on heel broke off and penetrated into his skull."

_Blossom's P.O.V_

I gasp, why did I have to get so carried away! I took off my shoe and looks at the boot of it only to see that part of the support has been broken and it formed a sharp nail-like blade. How did I not notice this before!

"The shard seems to be stuck in the soft spot between his eyebrow and his eye lid," I shut my eyes as she continues to speak, "we will be able to pull it out but it will leave a permanent diagonal scar across his left eye."

The screams get louder from the room and you can hear the doctor yelling, "I need a nurse in here, stat!" He yells as the nurse runs into the room.

No one deserved this, not even Brick.

Oh god, what have I done.

**Kinda short I know, but you see I had a good idea for this story but I had to go to a friend's house. When I came back I was so tired I fell asleep. So when I woke up I tried to remember my idea but I had completly forgotten it! Sorry it's not so good, I had to write it from complete memory**


	3. A Spark

_Bubble's P.O.V_

We all are sitting here wait for god knows how long. It had been about an hour since Brick's screams died down, and the boys haven't returned yet!

Oh man, why didn't we leave when we had the chance? Why does Blossom think she needs to be better than everyone at everything?

"UGH!" I said out-loud, I quickly shielded my mouth as I get a look from Blossom.

"Something wrong, Bubbles?" She asks as I let out a gulp, I am getting that look from Blossom again; the look that tells you she knows what you are thinking about and wants you to stop right way.

"N-Nothing." I said as I sat down and started to fiddle with my thumbs

Suddenly the door flies open and Butch charges out with his eyes glowing pure green.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" He yells as he makes his way to Blossom, I see Boomer trying to stop him but all his attempts is failing.

Buttercup attempts to intervene but was pushed aside by Butch's sudden growth in strength!

I look over at Blossom and the 'know-it-all' look was wiped completely off her face and replaced with fear. As Butch made his way over to Blossom, which was slowed down because of Buttercup and Boomer, I get up and walk to Brick's room.

I look through the window and see him lying on the bed, his hair spread through everywhere because his cap was off. He was so calm and still, he looked so innocent and cute… whoa wait I can't think like that!

They are Rowdy Ruffs and even if we were allowed he would obviously be with Blossom, I mean they seem perfect. I suddenly became sad as I thought of him being with Blossom, the thing is I have liked Brick for a very long time.

Ever since they were reincarnated by Him I have claimed that I thought Boomer was cute but in all honestly; Brick was, and still is, cuter. I realize that I have walked into the room and the cut on his eye seems clearer, my god there _is_ a permanent scar across his eye.

I have been staring at him for, what, 5 minutes until I hear the nurse walk in.

I quickly turn around with a startled look, "oh, I am sorry. I just wanted to see him." I said before she could call security.

"Oh that's fine but I would recommend that he gets his rest, I mean the surgery put him through a lot." I let out a sigh, and turn the nurse who was smiling with understanding eyes.

I walked out the room and let the nurse continue her work on him. I was the silent but very jealous girl, the thought of Brick alone and helpless with another women pissed me off so much!

I hated it, my jealousy. I hear the sound of walls breaking and rush towards them. I run in and see there are 2 holes in the wall. I walk outside them and see and unconscious Buttercup and a worn out Blossom with a very beat up Boomer guarding her.

Butch is still in rage mode so that would explain the giant mes—OH FUCK!

**Haha cliffhanger sorry for the no update in forever thing I was busy with school to put it in simple terms :P**


	4. Sneaking Out

**Hey guys I am back and it is Thanksgiving in Canada, so I felt as if I should write a little. **

_Bubble's P.O.V_

My quickly turn my head around, focusing back at Butch. He is holding a green energy ball in his hand and glaring straight at me. I let out a gulp as an endless barrage of energy balls head my way.

I quickly use my sonic scream to send the balls in another direction and it works like a charm but that doesn't stop Butch.

"Bubbles," I whip my head around, "keep taking his hits, he will run out of energy soon and collapse!" Boomer screams, having lived with Butch's hot headedness I trust that Boomer knows what he is doing.

I taunt at Butch to bring it on and, as usual, he attacks. I block it with my sonic scream like last time, no problem. I kept this up until Butch was so worn out he was gasping for air, he finally just falls on the ground and faints.

I blow on my nails, as if saying 'this was too easy' which it was. I walk over to Butch and lift him up, oh god he was heavy! I went over to Boomer and gave Butch over to him.

"Alright, I am going to say here with Brick, you guys can go home. Oh and you might want to do something about her," he says as he gestures over to Buttercup who was slowly waking up.

"O-Ok, um… are you sure you don't want us to stay?" I ask, hoping that he says yes.

"Well, I guess you could but I don't think that Blossom should be here, because she's the last thing Brick wants to see when he wakes up. Buttercup too, cause if Butch wakes up again, those 2 will never stop." He made a lot of good points; it's bad to have those 2 here. But he didn't say anything about me.

I lean towards Boomer and whisper "so what about me?" I look over at Blossom who is busy trying to get Buttercup up.

"Um, sure I guess you could come." I nearly let out an 'eep' out of excitement. Me, alone with the boys, specifically Brick.

"But I am going to have to sneak out, so don't be surprised when I randomly show up, 'kay." He scratches his head; oh man Boomer can be so clueless sometimes.

"Because," I said putting emphasize, "if my sisters see me go with you they would want to come as well."

"Oh," he said as he winked at me "don't worry I will keep quiet."

"Would you fuckers hurry up I am tired and beat-up!" I heard Buttercup yell, I better go before she is after me.

"'Kay I am coming!" I yelled as I turned to Boomer, "wait for me ok!"

He nods and flies back to the hospital.

I see Blossom struggling to lift Buttercup, I fly over and help. We take off

_11:30 p.m._

Only 30 more minutes before I get to see Brick again, and the girls aren't asleep yet. Oh please go to sleep soon! I hear the bathroom door open and steam come out of it, followed by a dripping wet Buttercup covered with towels.

Blossom is still reading her book quietly, "Hey Blossom care to explain why you went so ape shit crazy on Brick today?"

Blossom looks up from her book "I don't know he just gets to me sometimes…"

"Even when he doesn't say anything?!" I ask loudly, I don't know why I said that maybe I just got mad.

"Um, sorry Bubbles I didn't mean to offend you?" She says as she goes back to her book.

"The kid gotta point," Buttercup says as she starts drying her hair with the towel, no one really notices but Buttercup's hair is kinda long it reaches her shoulders every time she dries her hair.

"He didn't even say anything and you just attacked, hell, they were even leaving."

Blossom bit her lip and didn't answer for a little while, it was awkward.

"I don't know, um, I guess I can't back down from a fight once it has started." She shrugged, oh god it's already 11:45 p.m. PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!

"Can we just go to sleep?" She says, I am screaming 'THANK YOU' on the inside.

I pulled the sheet over my head as Buttercup slipped into her pjs and went to her bed.

It must have been 10 minutes or so but I turned my head around and looked at my sisters to see that they were both asleep.

I got up and made my way to the window, opened it and quietly flew off.


End file.
